The invention relates to optical fibre amplification systems and to methods of operating such systems.
In optical communications networks, optical signals are transported by optical fibres. With increased demand for optical communications network bandwidth, alternative optical signal transmission wavelengths are being considered. One such alternative band of wavelengths, the so-called S-band, is in the region of 1450-1490 nm. One reason this is an attractive band is because it can give rise to relatively low attenuation losses, of the order of 0.25 dB/Km.
Optical signals in optical communication networks require amplification periodically to offset losses incurred in transmission. One method of amplification is with optical fibre amplifiers. These typically have an active fibre section which comprises a length of optical fibre whose core is doped, generally with a rare earth element. Some form of coupling device is provided which enables light from an excitation source to be xe2x80x98pumpedxe2x80x99 into the active fibre. The pump source wavelength is selected so as to excite the ions of the dopant element and raise them to a higher energy level. This level is such that the input optical signal, which is the signal for amplification, stimulates the transition downwards of the ions which occupy it, and photons are emitted. These photons are in phase with the photons of the input signal and, as a result, an amplified signal is output from the active fibre.
An important aspect of the stimulated emission process is the achievement of a dopant ion population inversion at the higher energy level. In other words, in order for the process to succeed, it is necessary to raise a significant proportion of dopant ions to a higher energy level and to keep them there before they spontaneously transit downwards to the lower level.
Erbium doped fibre amplifiers are now in common use. One such amplifier is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,638,204. An alternative active fibre dopant is Thulium, Tm3+, which can provide amplification at S-band wavelengths so long as it is incorporated in a fibre core with a low phonon energy such as fluoride glass, tellurite glass or silicate glass. FIG. 1 is an energy level diagram for Thulium doped fluoride glass. Light of an S band wavelength is produced by the stimulated emission from the E3 upper energy level, to the E1 lower energy level, which is not the ground level. A problem with utilising Thulium in this way is that the lifetime of ions in the upper level E3 is much shorter than the lifetime of ions in the lower level E1 so achieving the necessary population inversion can be difficult. For example, for a particular incorporating material and dopant concentration, likely relative lifetimes upper level E3/lower level E1 are xcx9c0.7/9-11 ms.
One way of raising ions from a lower level to a higher level is by means of a so-called up-conversion, that is to say, via an intermediate level E2 and by excited state absorption to the higher level E3, U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,237 discloses an optical element using the Thulium as the dopant, which is driven in an up-conversion manner, with a single excitation source.
However up-conversions tend to require relatively high pump powers and are not a particularly efficient way to proceed. An alternative may be to pump in such a way as to raise the dopant ions directly to the higher level, but lifetime considerations mean that self termination will occur. All these disadvantages are, in essence, a result of a population build up in the lower energy level which may lead to a reduction or loss of population inversion.
An object of the invention is to provide an efficient optical amplification system.
According to a first aspect, the invention provides an optical amplification system for amplifying an input optical signal, comprising an active fibre section having an optical fibre doped with ions capable of transition from a first energy level to a second, lower energy level, thereby to emit photons at the wavelength of the input optical signal and capable of spontaneous transition from the second energy level to a third, lowest energy level; containment means containing within the active fibre section photons emitted as a result of the spontaneous transitions of dopant ions from the second level to the third level, thereby to stimulate further transitions of dopant ions from the second level to the third level. Thus, the stimulated transitions serve to depopulate the second level. The depopulating has the effect of increasing the efficiency of transitions from the first to the second levels and, as a consequence, the amplifier gains.
Preferably, the optical fibre is doped with Thulium. However, the invention is equally applicable to other dopants.
The optical fibre may have a core of fluoride, tellurite or silica glass.
The containment means may comprise at least one device which reflects light at the wavelength of the spontaneously emitted photons. Preferably, the device is a Bragg optical fibre diffraction grating. Further preferably, the grating wavelength, which may have a 300 nm spread, is selected to contain within the active fibre section photons emitted as a result of spontaneous transitions.
The appropriate spontaneous transition and its associated wavelength is determined by analysing the emission and absorption of the system Thus, the gratings serve to define a cavity in which light at the selected wavelength is virtually 100% contained. The cavity will settle to a steady state rapidly where the losses balance the power in the cavity and then the system will run in an undisturbed way. Any excess light generated within the cavity is not contained but should be of such small amplitude that it will not interfere with the amplification.
The amplification system may comprise pumping means for exciting the dopant ions directly to the first level or via the second level. The latter, in other words an up-conversion, may also involve radiative transitions. The pumping means may pump the active fibre section with whatever wavelength of light or combination of wavelengths of light result in populating the first level. Preferably, the pumping means comprises one pump source.
According to a second aspect, the invention provides an optical amplification system comprising an active fibre section having a doped optical fibre and containment means containing light of a specific wavelength within the active fibre section.
According to a third aspect, the invention provides an optical amplification system comprising an active fibre section having a doped optical fibre including a cavity within which light of a specific wavelength is contained.
According to a fourth aspect the invention provides an optical amplification system comprising an active fibre section having a doped optical fibre from which light of a specific wavelength is emitted and at least one reflection device at an end of the active fibre section for reflecting the specific wavelength of light back along the active section.
According to a fifth aspect, the invention provides an S-band optical amplifier comprising an optical amplification system according to any one of the first, second, third or fourth aspects of the invention.
According to a sixth aspect, the invention provides a multi-band optical amplification system comprising an S-band optical amplifier according to the fifth aspect of the invention and at least one other optical amplifier.
According to seventh and eighth aspects, the invention provides an optical fibre link or a node in an optical network respectively including an optical amplification system according to the first, second or third aspects of the invention.